Don't Mention The Baby
by MissStilinskiHerondale
Summary: Lexie is about to start her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital, but there are some surprises waiting for her in the form of Meredith Grey and Alex Karev...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfic, but I've been written a couple of short bits for different characters and I thought it was about time I shared some. This is from when Lexi and the other interns start, but it's sort of AU and OOC, as some relationships etc. are very different and storylines don't follow on from in the show, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Lexi was standing alone outside the tall building that stood in front of her, and she looked up in awe at the place she would be working for the next few years. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open, taking in the chaos around her. She smiled to herself and followed the other interns she recognised dashing in the other direction. _This should be fine, she told herself, just try and make friends and whatever you do, don't mention the baby._

She stood watching all the babies in day care, wanting more than anything to see her baby Dylan. She shook her head to break out of this trance. _No, don't think like that, he's happy and probably isn't missing you at all, and anyhow, this is a great job opportunity, don't mess it up._

Suddenly, a firm hand on her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts and she turned to see a handsome, dark haired man looking right at her. She couldn't help but stare straight into his dreamy blue eyes. Then she noticed the expectant look on his chiselled face. Crap. He'd said something.

"Um… sorry, w-what was that s-sir?"

She mumbled, kicking herself at how stutter she sounded. A large smile crossed his face and lit up his eyes, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"I said, you must be one of the new interns. Are you lost?"

"Oh, um, no. Well yes….. Yes to the first bit, but no I'm not lost. I was just – juts going now sir." Lexi replied hastily, stumbling over her words.

The mysterious man in front of her chuckled once again.

"Ok-" He paused slightly, leaning closer to read her badge "- Dr Grey… but please stop calling me Sir, its Dr Shepard. Dr Derek Shepard."

Once again he flashed his heart breaking smile, then turned and left the room.

Lexi could do nothing but stare at the space where Dr Derek Shepard had just been, her mouth still hanging slightly open.

When she had left day care, she made her way down to the patient's room she had just been paged to. When she got there, she saw the face of the mysterious Dr Shepard she'd just encountered, and another man who was horrifyingly familiar. She didn't know his name – she hadn't bothered asking – and she'd been too drunk to care at the time. When he saw her, she noticed all the colour drain from his face. To him, she was just the woman he had taken advantage of – and apparently cheated on his wife on – 2 years ago, he had no idea about the baby. Therefore, she couldn't help but smile slightly seeing the affect she had on him now.

"What's up Karev? Look as if you've seen a ghost?"

A voice called from behind her, she turned to see a pretty doctor with a small, teasing smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Meredith Grey, second year resident." She held out her hand to Lexi to shake. "And you are?"

But Lexi couldn't get the words out, couldn't even bring her herself to shake the hand in front of her. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and her sense came back to her. She quickly reached out and shook Meredith's hand, hoping she hadn't noticed the stalling.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Lexi" She forced out, before turning away to face Derek who was just about the start.

She couldn't believe it, not only did the father of her child work her, but also the half-sister she'd never met and didn't even know existed until a month ago (and who didn't appear to know she existed)

**AN: I know this is only short, but it's just sort of setting up the story, I've already started on the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and favourites etc., I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Lexi hadn't heard a word Derek was saying, she was too busy thinking about what she'd just discovered. She planned on catching up on the brief from one of the other interns, but she'd made the mistake of letting Derek know her name early, making her prime pickings for the questions.

"What would you suggest doing next, Dr Grey?" He turned to face her, looking her right in the eye so it was clear which Dr Grey he was talking about. There was a small smile on his face as he waited for her to respond.

"Erm, I… erm…. Sorry, what was the question?" Lexi stuttered, a bright red blush spreading across her cheeks.

Derek explained the situation, and Lexi showed she wasn't completely incompetent by giving an answer that at least earned her a small nod from Derek who had now turned back to the patient and was continuing his briefing.

Lexi turned her head slightly to look at the clock on the wall above the patient's bed, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Meredith staring at her, her face now completely white, and her lips parted slightly. Lexi turned away quickly and stared intently at Derek trying – and failing – to take in what he was saying, and doing anything she could to ignore Meredith's gaze that she could feel was still on her.

When Derek dismissed them, Lexi shot out of the room as quickly as she could, and hurried off down the corridor, but she hasn't made it very far when she felt a cold hand grasp her hand and stop her in her tracks.

"Lexi… Grey?" Meredith questioned, her voice shaking slightly. Lexi nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

"My dad… he left when I was young and when I saw him again recently he said he had a new daughter in medical school, I think he even told me your name, but I didn't connect it until now when I heard Derek say your name"

Meredith has stopped now and appeared to be waiting for Lexi to say something, but she didn't know what to say. What were you supposed to say to your newly discovered half-sister? So she just stared. She knew she should look away or say 'hi' or something, but her mouth wouldn't listen to her brain.

"Well…" Meredith continued, seeing Lexi wasn't about to say anything, "this is weird, but I guess we're going to be working together a lot so we should try and get used to this, maybe we should go out for a drink and talk or something?"

Lexi finally seemed to have found her tongue again and agreed to Meredith's offer before scurrying off in the direction of the other interns, trying to forget about the interaction and concentrate on the work.

"So….." One of the other interns started as she approached. He had probably introduced himself at some point, but she couldn't remember his name, "…you're already in with all the surgeons now, Dr Shepard and then Dr Grey…" But before he could finish, he drifted off, his face paled slightly.

"Wait… Dr Grey… that's your name right?" I nodded, but as if he needed clear confirmation, or didn't believe me for some reason, he leant forward and looked at my name badge – much as Dr Shepard had done previously.

"So you and Dr Grey – the other Dr Grey – are you, like, related or something?"

"It appears so", I replied trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Before he could go on and ask more questions I probably wouldn't have an answer for, I walked away towards another group of interns crowded near the nurse's station.

"Hey" She said in the friendliest voice possible, "I'm Lexi"

One of the guys stepped forward and reached out a hand towards her

"Hi, I'm George, nice to meet you Lexi", he smiled. He wasn't classically handsome, not like Derek, or even Alex, but there was something pleasant about him. Lexi smiled in return and then joined in with the conversation they were having about how excited they were to be there.

Her first day at work had been fairly successful, she'd been able to avoid both Meredith and Alex since the awkward encounter in the morning, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, it was a big hospital, and they were all busy a lot of the time. That was what she thought, until she left the intern locker area and saw Alex heading towards her. She stopped in her tracks and tried to slip back into the room before he saw her, but it was too late.

"Lexi! Wait!" He called out to her, hurrying his step to catch up to her before she disappeared back into the room.

"He should talk Lexi, I haven't seen you in ages, I know this is awkward but…." He trailed as he looked up at her hopefully. He thought she was just some one night stand, he had no idea about Dylan, and I had no intention in telling him.

"I really should be going Alex, it's late." She said more bluntly than she'd intended, but if it got him off her back, maybe it was good.

"Please just listen Lexi. So we had sex one night, that's it, but I don't want that to affect my job or yours, and maybe we can even become friends?"

Before she could stop herself, she scoffed at what he said, but then felt a blush spreading across her cheeks at how rude that sounded. Alex's eyes widened when he heard her, so he was obviously just as shocked as she was.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that, it's just… you don't understand." Lexi said vaguely.

"I don't understand what? Explain to me then…" Alex said, a sincere look on his face that was very unusual for him – although she hadn't known him long.

"After that night, when you went home you just moved on and forgot about me yeah? But it wasn't that easy for me." Alex looked at her questioning, obviously confused at how vague she was being.

"I got pregnant Alex… I got pregnant and had a little boy…" Lexi blurted out before she could let herself stall any longer, she supposed he had the right to know.

The colour drained from Alex's face for the second time that day, his voice was quiet when he replied.

"Are you sure I'm the father?"

"Positive. It couldn't have been anyone else…." Lexi trailed off, hesitant to admit that Alex was her first in quite a while.

"I….I….. I have to go… I need to think, but I will call you… I promise."

Before she could say anything else to him, Alex had turned a walked away very quickly, not glancing back once. She'd heard that before_, 'I will call you'_, yeah right.

**A/N: I know it's not that long or good, but my exams start in week, so I haven't had much time, and won't until they're over, but anyway I hope you enjoy this for now, but sure to follow and favourite and review to tell me what you think so far, or if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
